Season 1
Season 1 of Vikings premiered on March 3, 2013 on History in Canada and in the United States and concluded on April 28, 2013, consisting of nine episodes. Below is a brief review of what happened in the first season of Vikings. Plot The series introduces us to the brutal and mysterious world of Ragnar Lothbrok, a Viking warrior and farmer who yearns to explore—and raid—the distant shores across the ocean. His ambition puts him at odds with local chieftain Earl Haraldson, who insists on sending his raiders to the impoverished east rather than the uncharted west. When Ragnar teams up with his boat builder friend Floki to craft a new generation of intrepid ships capable of conquering the rough northern seas, the stage is set for conflict. But for all its warfare and bloodshed, Vikings is also a story of family and brotherhood, capturing the love and affection between Ragnar and his wife, Lagertha, a fierce Shield-maiden. It is the tale of Ragnar's brother Rollo, a fierce fighter who simmers with jealously; of Earl Haraldson's wife Siggy, a dutiful beauty who may be less than loyal; and of the monk Athelstan, whose Christian morals clash with the Vikings’ pagan society. As ambition and innovation rattle a civilization, these characters will be put to the test—and their way of life will never be the same again. Production After this season's successful ratings and critical response, the show was renewed for a following season halfway through this season's run. Cast Main Cast * Travis Fimmel as Ragnar Lothbrok (9 episodes) * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha (9 episodes) * Clive Standen as Rollo (9 episodes) * Jessalyn Gilsig as Siggy (9 episodes) * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki (9 episodes) * George Blagden as Athelstan (8 episodes) * Alyssa Sutherland as Princess Aslaug ("All Change") * Donal Logue as King Horik (2 episodes) * Gabriel Byrne as Earl Haraldson (6 episodes) Recurring Cast * Nathan O'Toole as Bjorn (9 episodes) * David Pearse as Svein (6 episodes) * John Kavanagh as The Seer (5 episodes) * Vladimir Kulich as Erik (3 episodes) * Ivan Kaye as King Aelle (3 episodes) Guest Cast * Thorbjørn Harr as Borg ("All Change") Crew Producers * Morgan O'Sullivan: executive producer. * Sheila Hockin: executive producer. * Sherry Marsh: executive producer. * Alan Gasmer: executive producer. * James Flynn: executive producer. * John Weber: executive producer. * Michael Hirst: creator/writer/executive producer. * Keith Thompson: producer. * Steve Wakefield: producer. * Bill Goddard: co-producer. * Séamus McInerney: co-producer. * John Bartley: director of photography. * Tom Conroy: production designer. * Aaron Marshall: editor (episodes 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9). * Michele Conroy: editor (episodes 2, 4, 6, and 8). * Trevor Morris: composer. * Julian Parry: visual effects supervisor. * Dennis Berardi: visual effects supervisor. * Joan Bergin: costume designer. * Frank Moiselle: casting director. * Nuala Moiselle: casting director. Directors * Johan Renck: episodes 1, 2 and 3. * Ciarán Donnelly: episodes 4, 5 and 6. * Ken Girotti: episodes 7, 8 and 9. Episode Guide :See also: Episodes Season Deaths *Eric Trygvasson *Hakon *Olafur *Father Cuthbert *Knut *Kauko *Erik *Earl Haraldson *Svein *Earl Bjarni *Lord Wigea *Tostig *Lord Aethelwulf *Leif *Gyda *Thyri Gallery Images :See Promo Pictures for more images. Family S01P01.jpg Ragnar S01P01.jpg Lagertha S01P01.jpg Floki S01P01.jpg Bjorn S01P01.jpg Rollo S01P01.jpg Videos Vikings Trailer History channel|Trailer Vikings Decoding the Logo|Decoding the Logo VIKINGS Interview with George Blagden|George Blagden talks Vikings de:Staffel 1 ru:Сезон 1 fr:Saison 1 uk:1 Сезон pl:Sezon 1 Category:Seasons